El universo escribió que fueras para mí
by freakbeatphntom
Summary: Jasper/Alice. Primer encuentro y su primer beso. Dedicado a Miya : One-shot.


Hola :)

Escribí otro one shot, esta vez para miya (just_.com) como regalo de navidad :D

Espero que les guste, nunca había escrito un Jasper/Alice y creo que no me salió bien pero bueno...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del siguiente fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**El destino escribió que fueras para mí**

**Jasper**

-¿Jasper, adónde vas? – le preguntó Charlotte desesperada – Pensé que tú, Peter y yo íbamos a…

-No puedo –la interrumpió y vio a Peter acercándose lentamente a la cabaña. Ellos tres estaban viviendo juntos luego de su gran escape – Lo siento, es que necesito un tiempo para despejar mi mente… no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió y menos si es que me quedo aquí.

-Pero no nos puedes dejar…

-Charlotte, todo este asunto de María y los neófitos no me permite controlar mi poder y no quiero causarles problemas a ti ni a Peter. Ya hablé con él… –le dijo Jasper y Charlotte lo abrazó.

-Nunca nos olvides, ¿sí? –Jasper notó la tristeza con la que le dijo eso y la abrazó de vuelta –Sabes, si pudiera llorar lo haría.

-Yo igual –Charlotte sonrió y Jasper tomó su mochila –Nos vemos, cuida a Peter por mí –giró y se marchó. Ya no volvería nunca, al menos eso es lo que tenía planeado. Jasper iba hacia donde el destino lo llevara, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer, adónde quería ir, solo vagaba en busca de algo o alguien que lo ayudara a sobrepasar la depresión.

**Alice**

Caminaba por las calles de Philadelphia tranquilamente. Estaba lloviendo y no había llevado un paraguas. "Guau, puedo ver el futuro y ni siquiera predije que iba a llover" se dijo a sí misma. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la plaza y vio a una mujer que supuestamente era clarividente. Estaba sentada bajo un toldo pequeño y frente a ella había una mesa. "Al menos alguien sabía que iba a llover…" pensó.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿desea que le lea el futuro? –la mujer tenía una sonrisa extraña pero parecía amable.

-Gracias, pero en este momento estoy yendo a casa, mi hermana está algo enferma –Alice le mintió para que no le insistiera. Además no le podía decir: "Oh, no gracias, yo misma puedo ver mi futuro y le aseguro que soy mejor vidente que usted" – ¿Por casualidad sabe si hay algún restaurante donde pueda comprar comida al paso?

-Hmm, camina en línea recta hacia allá –la mujer le señaló con la mano la dirección –Ahí encontrarás uno.

-Gracias nuevamente –le dijo y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Caminó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó. Entró al restaurante y vio que no había muchas personas. Buscó una mesa al lado de la ventana y tomó asiento. Luego se acercó una mesera.

-¿Qué desea servirse? –le preguntó cordialmente.

-Un chocolate caliente, por favor –pidió esto porque quería quedarse allí, no porque quisiera beberlo. Era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar pero lo reconoció porque lo había visto en una de sus visiones. En verdad, en varias, pero todas eran parecidas. Alice se sorprendió y sonrió. "Tendré que esperar… más le vale no tardar tanto" pensó y allí esperó.

**Jasper**

Jasper se encontraba en Philadelphia. Era ya 1948, había dejado a Peter y Charlotte hace años y no los había vuelto a ver desde esa vez. Estaba caminando rápidamente por calles desconocidas, quería encontrar un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia y se percató de que a pocos metros había un restaurante. "Ya era hora de encontrar un lugar…" se dijo.

Apenas Jasper ingresó al restaurante vio a una chica de baja estatura y cabello corto acercándose a él. Llevaba puesto un jersey con capucha por lo que no podía ver bien su rostro pero sí se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y cuando llegó a su lado sonrió.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar? –la miró a los ojos y Jasper sintió una conexión con ella. ¿La conocía de algún lado? No, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué? –le dijo él y ella se rió.

-Sígueme –la chica abrió la puerta del restaurante y caminó hacia la plaza. Jasper la siguió como ella dijo. ''¿Qué hago obedeciendo a una extraña?'' pensó y suspiró. Ella se detuvo en medio de la plaza, al lado de una fuente y giró hacia él –Pensé que nunca vendrías, ¿sabes?

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices –le respondió Jasper confundido. La chica sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Soy Alice –le dijo.

-Uh, Jasper –Alice lo soltó y se quitó la capucha. Jasper vio que el color de sus ojos no era normal. Eran dorados, como los de él. No había visto a nadie con esos ojos a excepción de… -¿Eres un –

-¿Alguien como tú? –lo interrumpió –Pues sí.

-Oh –Jasper dirigió su mirada al suelo y se rió. Ella lo miró confundida -¿Por qué dices que me estabas esperando?

-¿Acaso tú no me estabas buscando? -ambos se quedaron callados por un instante y sonrieron.

-Yo solo…

-Caminabas hacia donde el destino te llevara –Jasper la miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo es que ella podía saber eso? Alice tomó la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos -¿No crees que este es tu destino? –Jasper sonrió y la verdad es que estar en ese momento con ella se sentía… bien. Tal vez Alice tuviera razón. Tal vez Alice era una desconocida, pero el sentir la mano de ella en la suya hizo que se sintiera completo.

Jasper se inclinó hacia Alice y le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y llegó a sus labios. Ella tenía que ponerse de puntillas para poder besarlo, llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él y las dejó ahí. El beso fue tierno y el estar bajo la lluvia no era problema alguno. Jasper colocó sus manos en la cintura de Alice y la cargó mientras la seguía besando. Alice lo atrajo más hacia ella e intensificó el beso. El hecho de que ambos sean vampiros era una ventaja, ninguno de los dos se cansaría de igual manera que una pareja de humanos. Besar a Alice hizo que se olvidara de su pasado durante un rato. En realidad, con solo sentir su presencia logró dejar sus problemas de lado. Jasper rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en la de Alice, la miró directo a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

-Sí –dijo él firmemente –Este es mi destino.


End file.
